Falta De Tomates
by CocoNeko
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si le quitas los tomates a Italia del Norte? T por la boquita de los hermanos Italia. OneShot


Hola qjdnkjsandkjsanjknsakxnknjkn! Fue algo que se me ocurrió en clase de geografía.

Hetalia es del estúpido y sensual Hidekaz Himaruya~

Bien, empezemos~

* * *

Italia Veneciano parpadeo.

-Ve~?

¿Como había llegado a eso? Ni siquiera la propia autora lo sabia. Ni su awesome cabello. Ni Spidy.

-Ve~?- Repitió el italiano confuso...

Si usted se lo pregunta, querido lector, tendremos que empezar desde el principio.

Un día cualquiera, el sol en Roma apareció. Como todos los días. El italiano en su cama, se despertaba, con sus característicos ojos cerrados, como todos los días. Veneciano se ponía su ropa y se iba a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Como todos los días. Bajo de las escaleras, salio de la casa y camino por su ciudad. Como todos los días. Saludaba a la señora que le daba la harina para preparar pasa; acariciaba el gatito blanco que siempre lo esperaba en el parque; veía a los extranjeros quienes admiraban la torre inclinada de su abuelo (Ey, no malpiensen, pervertidos D:). Como todos los días.

Feli después de caminar por su bella ciudad, llego a su casa, sonriente por que ya era la hora de comer, luego se tumbaria a su cama, se levantaría después de una siesta muuuuy prolongada y luego iría con Japon, Alemania, Francia o cualquier pais que se le ocurra. Como tod...

-Como todos los malditos dias, si, ya lo sabemos, joder- Interrumpio Romano a la awesome autora, **¡Quien nadie le dijo que apareciera!**

-Como quiera ya me iba a molestar al bastardo de España

Ejem... Después de dejar las cosas en su cocina, se dirijio a buscar los ingredientes para cocinar...

-A ver...- saco una lista (Con pésima ortografía) que el había escrito cuando era una mini nación

_Ingredientes para cocinar pasta~_

_-Tomatez_

_-Arina_

_-Hagua_

_-Seboya_

_-Orejano_

_-Zal_

Italia sonrio al recordar todos esos buenos momentos, con Hungría, Austria, Sacro Imperio Romano...

-Ve~! Tengo que apurarme, ya casi tengo la hora de la siesta~!- Feliciano buscaba los ingredientes y los ponia en la superficie que el mismo nombraba "Rincón de PASTA~!"

-Ya tengo farina, acqua, cipolla, sale, origano... Pero ¿el pomodoro?- Feli empezó a apanicarse. Una persona normal no se espantaría, ya que solía espantarse a menudo, seh.

Pero lo que nadie, NADIE sabia es que si Feliciano no tomaba sus horas de sueño...

-¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS PUTOS TOMATES!- Exploto el italiano, sacando fuego por la boca.

-Qualcuno chiami la Germania! (Alguien llame a Alemania!)- gritaban los italianos, muertos de miedo.

Romano estaba en la oficina de su hermano, marcando rapidamente el telefono del macho patatas.

-¿Diga?- contesto una monótona voz en el teléfono.

-¡MACHO PATATAS... SÁLVANOS! ¡EL... TOMATES... CULO... AYUD...!- Colgaron de repente

-¿Culo?- Fue lo único que entendió Alemania.

* * *

-¡TOMATES! ¡¿QUIEN SE LOS COMIÓ, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA?!- Veneciano tenia el tamaño de Godzilla, destruía todo a su paso (Excepto la torre que había construido su querido abuelo)

-¡Fuego!- El comandante militar ordeno a sus soldados que disparan montones de rebanadas de pizza, obviamente, en vano.

-¡ITALIA, DETENTE!- Ludwig le ordeno a Feli, este solo se había trepado a un edificio y apartaba avionetas con sus manos.

-THIS IS ITALIA, MOTHERFUCKERS!- gritaba el italiano, iracundo.

-FUSOSOSOSOSO!- Se resguardaba España detrás de un muro, mientras abrazaba a un muñeco con forma de toro.

-¿¡ESPAÑA, QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- Alemania corrió hacia el pobre español, esquivando los pedazos de comida que lanzaba la armada alemana e italiana.

-¡VINE A DECIRLE A FELI, SOBRE SUS TOMATES!

-¿¡?!

-¡NO PUDE DARLE LA COSECHA DE ESTOS MESES, ASÍ QUE TRAJE UNA RESERVA ESPECIAL PARA EL!

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!?

Antonio señalo una caja repleta de tomates rojos, jugosos y brillosos (cofcofcomoelculodeespañacofcof). Alemania tomo la caja y se puso detrás de un tanque. Puso los tomates en un compartimiento especial y luego, con mucha precisión logro dar a la boca del italiano, quien hacia un rujido al mas puro estilo de Chewbacca.

Veneciano los mastico y luego se los trago. Después de todo el alboroto, Italia volvió a su tamaño normal y descendió hábilmente del edificio (Se cayo de lo mas alto y estampo su cara contra la acera de la calle.)

-VE~! Mi dispiace!- Se disculpo Italia

-¡Bastardo, nos pudiste haber matado!

-VE~ FRATELLO, LO SIENTO!- Se arrodillo Feliciano a los pies de Lovino.

-El que debería disculparse es España, gracias a el todo esto paso.

-¡Lo siento Ita-chan! ¡No me merezco tu confianza! ¡Enserio perdóname!- España sollozo

-¿Por que el debería disculparse?- Pregunto Ita-chan, confundido

-Eh, arruine la cosecha... Por una borrachera...

-No otra vez, Antonio- Ludwig se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Lo siento tio, es algo que no podemos evitar.- sonrió el español.- Eh pues... Estábamos ebrios esa noche, pero lo único que me acuerdo fue sobre mis tomates y orina que puede ser utilizada como ácido químico.

-¿Que... área de tomates fue afectada?- pregunto Romano, preparándose para lo peor.

-Fue una que tenia un letrero que decía "No pases, maldito bastardo"- Le contesto España.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡AHÍ PLANTE MIS TOMATES!- Lovino agarro del cuello al español y lo empezaba a sofocar.

-¿Quieres pasta, Doitsu? Ve~- Italia le ofreció a Alemania un plato ENORME de pasta.

Doitsu suspiro. No le vendría nada mal tomar unas vacaciones lejos de los italianos.

* * *

Terminado~!

A las personas quien estén leyendo WTF Facts, publicare el próximo chapter el viernes, por que en estos días no puedo D:

Aun así dejen reviews x3

Yanne!


End file.
